The Shadow King and Queen
by delusionment
Summary: Kyoya never knew he would meet someone as devious as him. Kyoya x OC
1. Hitomi Itachi

--+--

Chapter 1

Hitomi Itachi

Was he really that devious and calculating? Kyoya Ohtori never really realized that until it was staring at him with blue eyes. Dark blue eyes, actually. The person was Hitomi Itachi, Second Year, Class A. She was a transfer student from France coming to Japan to live with her father. Her parents were divorced and were not exactly on good terms. Her mother was the international president of Mrs. Hitachiin fashion label in France. Her father was the owner of several newspaper columns, restaurants, hotels, hospitals, and music labels. In other words, the Itachi family was filthy rich and was direct competitors in several industries with important families like the Ohtori and Suoh family.

Hitomi was in most of Kyoya's classes, especially German and English. She was bright like him, immediately earning her second place among the Second Years. She always smiled deviously, but her tongue was awfully sharp and smart whenever she spoke to Kyoya. Perhaps it was only Kyoya himself who could see right through her smiles and the devious look in her eyes. She was of average height, only around five foot five. Her dark hair was shoulder length and wavy. She had cool, dark blue eyes hidden behind black rimmed, oval glasses.

It had been half a year ago when he first met Hitomi at Ouran and at the Host Club. Before her transfer, Kyoya's father had informed him about her.

"Kyoya," Mr. Ohtori began one evening at dinner, "I believe you are well informed about Mr. Itachi's youngest daughter transferring to your class tomorrow."

"Yes, Father."

"I would like you to get to be courteous to her when she comes and get to know her better."

"Yes, Father."

"She is the second daughter of Mrs. Hitachiin's international president for her fashion brand. Her father also owns many important companies throughout the industries. In these industries we share, we are both competitors and enemies. It wouldn't hurt to become friends with her. It would be especially…_advantageous_."

"Yes, Father."

"You remember what I told you two years ago about being nice to your allies, but even nicer to your enemies, do you not?"

Kyoya smiled.

"Yes, Father."

Pleasing his father was no easy task. Befriending others for the sake of connections was though. This somewhat reminded him of when he first met Tamaki. But in the back of his mind, he hoped that the second daughter of the Itachi family wasn't an idiot like him. But certainly, Kyoya did not expect to meet his female counterpart.

The day came when the second daughter of the Itachi family was transferred to Ouran. Kyoya, Tamaki, and Ayame were called into the vice-principal's office to meet Hitomi Itachi. Tamaki was up to his regular attitude, complimenting and showering her with comments. Hitomi did not flush, but she smiled at him warmly. The moment Kyoya shook hands with her, he could feel her confidence and control within her firm handshake. He always had the confidence to see through others while others could not see through him. The first person to ever be able to see through him was his idiot best friend Tamaki, but this was the first time that he couldn't see through another person. Perhaps it was Hitomi's dark blue eyes and smile that prevented him from seeing right through her completely.

She got on well with Tamaki, conversing with him in fluent French about French aristocracy. Ayame and Hitomi did share few studying tips with each other. All Kyoya had in mind was to please his father by gaining another profitable connection. Kyoya began with casual conversation with Hitomi, eventually their conversation leading to the subject of their family's business. So far, it was beginning to turn out reasonable enough.

His surprise came when she showed up at the Host Club that afternoon. Apparently, Ayame had brought her to it. Haruhi hosted her. As Kyoya watched the progress of the Club, he noticed that Hitomi was not easily swayed with sweet words and attention. That was pushed out of his mind when he attended to the customers with books and other items of the Host Club.

As he stood at the side taking notes in his black binder, Hitomi appeared next to him. Her hands were folded neatly behind her when she said, "Ha, I should have known that the youngest son of the Ohtori family also had the smile of a devious devil." He shut his binder with a snap and looked down at her with an appraised look. She smiled at him, and Kyoya realized that it was almost like looking through a mirror.

Her smile had given herself away. He could see right through her now, and she could do the same to him. Hitomi didn't say anything else to him afterwards. She gave him a deceitful smile before walking off. He may as well have met his match.

Kyoya did. Her abilities were at the same level as his in every class. She particularly excelled in German and Physics, two of Kyoya's favorite classes. It was common talk between the second years how Hitomi Itachi could incidentally beat the unbeatable Kyoya Ohtori on midterms and finals. When midterms came around, Kyoya came out in first place and Hitomi in second place.

"I have underestimated you, Kyoya. My father told me that your abilities were a force to be reckoned with." Hitomi replied as she stared at the results of the finals as Kyoya stood next to her. "I should not have belittled his warning."

"You are too kind, Miss Hitomi. You almost had me worried about the finals though." Kyoya answered with a refreshing smile. Both of them chuckled casually with smiles while their eyes coolly glared at each other. The atmosphere around each other was like a terrible thunderstorm. In a nutshell, each considered the other to be a threat.

Tamaki shuddered as he stood by both. Their attitude to each other was just chilling. "Shall we get to the music room then, Kyoya?" He asked.

"Ah, yes. Miss Hitomi, will you be joining us at the Host Club this afternoon?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh no. I am more contented with the library instead." Hitomi replied smartly. "Good day, gentlemen."

That afternoon, the Host Club sat around the music room after the last customer was gone. Kyoya was plugging away at his laptop while the other members conversed with each other. There was a knock at the door and Hitomi stepped inside. She was smiling that clever smile of hers as she approached the Host Club.

"Ah, Miss Hitomi!" Tamaki cried.

"Please pardon my intrusion… Kyoya, I found the binder you left inside the classroom." She answered. She lifted it up to show him. She continued on, "I couldn't _help_ myself to look through it though. I found all sorts of interesting things planned for the Host Club and themes and such. I made several changes of my own that might appeal more to your customers. I also added a few more themes, which you might find interesting enough to suggest. The items you sell are quite interesting to boot so I have added several of my own suggestions."

"…?!"

"I thank you for finding my binder, Miss Hitomi." Kyoya began, taking the binder from her. "But it is not your choice what the Host Club does to please its customers."

"That is your opinion, Kyoya. I suppose that you will lose the extra profit that could be gained from my suggestions. Isn't that what it really is all about?" Hitomi replied with a devious smile. "The profit in the end is what really matters."

Chills ran down the spines of the Host Club (except Kyoya). Hitomi's grin especially gave Haruhi shivers. She was like the Shadow _Queen_.

Without another moment of hesitation, Kyoya said, "Then I shall look over what you have written. But do not think you will gain a profit from your ideas, Hitomi."

"Oh my, but I do expect a profit from my ideas, Kyoya. If you do not, then I would have no other choice but to declare that you are stealing them without my consent."

"Your word gives the Host Club your consent."

"It isn't written on paper. You don't have proof without a contract and my legal signature that gives you my permission to use my ideas."

"So how much were you thinking?" Kyoya asked without hesitation. It wasn't normal for Kyoya to easily bend towards another's will. It seemed like Hitomi knew which spots to hit in order for her to get her way. This irritated him quite a bit.

"Thirty-five percent."

"Fifteen."

"Thirty."

"Twenty-five."

"Deal." Hitomi and Kyoya shook hands on it. He could feel her firm grip in his hands very much like when he first met her. "Just hand me a contract and I will gladly sign it. Good doing business with you, Kyoya." She replied. She turned on her heel and left the music room.

"Ha, she's a lot more calculating than I thought…"


	2. You and I Are the Same

--+--

Chapter 2

You and I Are the Same

Okay, so back to the present. Hitomi did get her share of profit from her ideas. Kyoya was certainly reluctant to give her a piece of it, just as he was reluctant to attend the Itachi dance party. His father had come to him a month ago with the invitation in his hand.

"The Itachi family has invited us to a party at their mansion. Other important figures will attend as well. Your friends from school shall also be there since they are also important allies and enemies to the Itachi businesses." He said.

"I understand. It will be to our advantage to make an appearance." Kyoya added.

"Correct."

At the party, Kyoya would have been bored if he did not converse with Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins. It was not a surprise to find the twins there. Hitomi's mother was the President of Hitachiin International. Tamaki's family was one of the seven greatest families in Japan so it would not a surprise to see him there either. Mori and Hunny were there as well.

Kyoya was able to meet Mr. Itachi, the head of many rivaling organizations as well as Hitomi's older sister Inari Itachi. He wanted to avoid Hitomi that night, but he was bound to be a gentleman and gain her as a mutual acquaintance. He could tell that she wanted the same thing, but that all they wanted to be…a connection. The first step to becoming mutual acquaintances was to be friendly, no matter what the terms were.

Hitomi watched Kyoya with her dark blue eyes as he walked up to her. He extended his hand to her and asked, "Miss Itachi, would you please do me the honor of dancing with me for this song?"

She smiled softly at him ('Another empty smile of hers?' Kyoya thought.). She graciously took his hand and replied, "I would love to."

They proceeded into a waltz on the ballroom floor along with the other couples. Their smiles were merely just for appearances.

"I don't need to take a guess." Hitomi replied as she danced. "You want to befriend me for the sake of connection."

"I would say the same for you." Kyoya added.

"Of course. I was right about you when we first met." She replied. "You and I are the same."

"Ha, that's a lie. You knew me before we even met. I theorize that you researched me and several other great families before transferring to Ouran."

"…Yes, I did. I'm sure you researched me before my arrival."

"Then I guess we are even."

"…I still stand by what I said about you and I being the same." She commented.

"Amuse me and explain why. Of course, I already know what you are going to say." Kyoya said as he led Hitomi into a faster dance as the song picked up pace.

"You and I have the least chance of inheriting our fathers' businesses because we are the youngest." Hitomi began. "We both have to work hard to be the best in our class and talented enough to prove that we can surpass our older brothers and sister."

"I don't understand. Why would you have to work hard to prove yourself? It is simple for you. Miss Inari would take over either your mother or father's position then you take the other job."

"You're wrong, Kyoya. Which job do you think is the best one? My father's of course. My father said that only his most talented daughter would be able to become the next heir. I intend to prove myself that my abilities surpass my sister's in every way." Hitomi explained coolly.

"Then we both certainly are an ambitious pair." Kyoya commented quietly.

She chuckled lightly. "Yes, we are. You must admit that this is the most exciting game ever."

"Naturally."

Across the room, the Heads of the Itachi and Ohtori family were conversing.

"Those two make a fine pair." Itachi Seiko commented casually.

"My youngest son and your youngest daughter?" Ohtori Yoshio asked.

"Yes."

"Hmph. They have much in common." Yoshio said.

"Yes. It is merely if they have the brains and the talent that they may succeed us." Seiko answered. "Do you believe Kyoya has what it takes to be the head of the Ohtori family?"

"He has talent, but how he can unlock it is the question. I look forward to the day he shows that talent to me, and if he does not…I will be very disappointed."

"Perhaps you are being to hard on him."

"Perhaps you are getting soft in your old age, Seiko." Yoshio deemed.

"Now, I wonder how that could be true. I _am_ only two years younger than you."

"…"

Seiko gave a hearty laugh.

"Don't take offense to it, Yoshio!" He exclaimed.

"… No need to worry, Seiko. I didn't."

"I got a splendid idea, which you might find interesting."

"Such as?"

"Perchance that Kyoya and Hitomi are the key to the other's talent."

Yoshio simply stared at him with a look of understanding.

* * *

Ha! Second chapter in the same day the first one is published. So good! xD Actually, I was just taking a break from studying for finals so I decided to get to the computer and start typing. I'm so excited and dedicated to this right now! I should finish up before my love for this fic dies out. Oh right, another thing...I recieved a review alert from someone, but it was anonymous. You didn't leave an email address, so I can't reply back to the review you left. Therefore, I have to do it this way:

Don't worry about offending me. I made Hitomi like a snob intentionally. I had pictured Hitomi to be mean and aggressive, really. That will be explained next chapter. Stay tuned and review!


	3. Engagement

--+--

Chapter 3

Engagement

Kyoya gazed across the table at Hitomi, her dark blue eyes meeting his own blackish-gray. He could spot a frown forming along her forehead. Hitomi turned to her father who was at the end of the table.

"Father, are you serious about this?" She asked.

"Perfectly serious." Seiko replied. "The Itachi and Ohtori family have been rivals in many industries."

"Yes. It is now time for that rivalry to end, and what better way to merge our companies than through the bonds of marriage?" Yoshio said from the opposite end of the table.

It was now three weeks after the dance party. Hitomi and her father went down to the Ohtori mansion that night to have dinner with Yoshio and Kyoya Ohtori. It was just them. Kyoya's brothers were working late that night. After dessert, the news was sprung on both Kyoya and Hitomi: they were now engaged in a politically arranged marriage.

"Do you have any objections, Kyoya?" Yoshio asked.

"No, Father. Whatever you decide is surely the best for the family and for the business." Kyoya answered.

"Hitomi?"

Her face did not show her discomfort, but her eyes showed how unhappy she really was.

"I guess I don't have any other choice." She replied.

"Excellent. Now, Mr. Itachi and I have a few more matters to discuss about your engagement." Yoshio said. "Kyoya, why don't you take Miss Hitomi into the gardens or around the house?"

"Yes, Father."

Kyoya stood up and walked over to Hitomi. He pulled her chair gently from the table and offered his arm to her. Hitomi took it and they walked together out of the dining room. They did not speak until they out in the gardens behind the mansion.

"So, now that we are alone, what do you really think about this engagement?" Hitomi asked.

They walked along the hedges and to the fountain that lay in the center. It was a moonlit night with stars lighting up the sky. The time and mood was certainly romantic… The only problem was that the newly engaged couple was not in love with each other at all.

"It isn't the most fondest idea to me…but I am willing to go through with it." Kyoya explained. "And you? I hope you are fully aware that you and I both gain something from this engagement."

"I am aware of it." Hitomi sat down on the edge of the fountain and gazed up at the moon. "I just don't appreciate the fact that the one thing I do want to gain won't be gained at all in this organized relationship."

"Oh, what? _Love_?" Kyoya replied.

She frowned at him. "Yes, that. I just didn't realize that my father would agree to a political engagement even after what happened to him." She said.

"Hm?"

"You didn't know? My parents' marriage was completely political and arranged, and it fell apart. They never loved each other. It was all for the sake of the business."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I offer my condolence. (Not that it really matters to me.)" Kyoya replied.

Hitomi waved her hand. "I don't want your condolence, and I don't need it."

"… Have I ever mentioned how you are such a mean _snob_?" He asked in a pleasant manner. "I know the rule states it is okay to think you are better than the rest of the planet (as taken from Volume 6, Chapter 26 of the manga), but it also states that it is only okay to just as long as you keep it to yourself. You're stepping out that line, Hitomi."

Kyoya admitted that he was much like Hitomi before. He used to think he was better than everyone else, but that all changed since meeting Tamaki. Hitomi hadn't spent much time around him so he didn't have an effect on her…yet, at least.

"Am I?" She said peacefully. She didn't blink an eye as she said, "I know I am mean. I know I can be a snob. That's how I was raised. All members of the Itachi family have always been talented, intelligent, and aggressive. Is that really so bad?"

Kyoya smiled at her. He remembered her at the Host Club when she returned him his binder. Now that he was thinking of it, she was rather aggressive in making him that deal.

"Shall we get back to the house now?" He asked. He offered his arm again to Hitomi. She stood up and linked her own arm with his. "Speaking about being aggressive, I remember you demonstrating that when you gave me my binder back."

Hitomi smirked at Kyoya as they walked back to the Ohtori mansion. "You can rip up that contract by the way. I never wanted a profit from the Host Club. I was actually trying to look for a name inside the binder when I came across your writing." She replied. "I only did what I did because I was curious to how you would respond."

Kyoya laughed. "With a pair like us, we will contribute greatly to the merge of our companies." He replied.

"Yes. Let's do our best."

--+--

"What? You're engaged To Miss Hitomi?" The Host Club asked Kyoya.

"Yes. Father sprung this on us just last night." He said coolly.

"Kyoya… Will this engagement affect the Host Club?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm amazed that you would be engaged to Miss Hitomi, Kyoya." The twins replied.

He looked at them and said, "Why do say that?"

"Miss Hitomi's mother has always been keen that she gets engaged to one of us." They answered.

"Ah, of course. Miss Hitomi's mother is the international president of the Hitachiin brand. It would make sense to have a marriage between allies." Tamaki responded.

"It also makes sense to have a marriage between direct competitors." Kyoya added.

--+--

And so, it became familiar knowledge in Ouran that Kyoya Ohtori and Hitomi Itachi were engaged. Customers of Kyoya were reluctant to designate him because they were scared they would incur the wrath of Hitomi. She instead remained willingly and blissfully ignorant about it. She didn't really care about what happened at the Host Club.

Hitomi did monopolize a lot of time with Kyoya though. They often had dinner with each other either at her mansion of his. They also did homework together, studied together. Even with all the time they spent together, there was not an ounce of intimacy between them. They had stopped regarding each other a threat, but they did respect the other's abilities. They only remained fiancées/acquaintances/study partners/classmates. It was a sad, sad thing. Hitomi agreed that there possibly would never be any love that would come out of their relationship. But there was one thing she wanted to know, which she asked her fiancée one night at dinner at his mansion.

"Kyoya, do you like Miss Fujioka?"

Kyoya looked up from his main course at his fiancée across the table. "What did you say?"

"Do you like Miss Fujioka?" Hitomi repeated.

He smirked. "I had a feeling you knew her real gender." He replied.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out since meeting her at the Host Club the day I transferred to Ouran. It is easy for her to hide her real gender, but it will prove to be difficult once she begins growing into her looks." Hitomi said. "Now, please, answer my question."

"Do you think I would gain something from my relationship with her?"

"The benefit you would gain from a relationship with Miss Haruhi Fujioka would certainly be priceless only to you and her if she reciprocates."

"It is an interesting analysis, Hitomi." Kyoya commented calmly.

"You're evading my question still."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Only because of the fact that I do not want to marry someone who is in love with someone else." Hitomi replied as she sipped her drink. "If you say that you love Miss Fujioka or any other girl, I will call this engagement off. I would rather save the embarrassment of a divorce."

"Say that I do love her. There is the chance that she may not love be back at all." Kyoya replied. "And not only would she have to answer me, but to others like Tamaki and Hikaru."

"You're still stalling." Hitomi answered.

"… No, I do not love Haruhi or any other girl." He finally replied.

"Thank you. That is all I wanted to hear."

They finished the rest of their dinner together in silence before going to Kyoya's room. They sat together at the table, immediately pulling their books towards them. They didn't talk at all, their minds burrowed into complicated equations and words.

(Ha, ha, Chantalle, remember this? xD)

Kyoya's hand slipped from the table onto his lap as he began doing complicated math problems. He looked up slightly and muttered quietly how he couldn't feel his leg. He began pinching his leg to get back the feeling into it, or at least what he thought was his leg. Hitomi looked at him slowly. She picked up his hand from her leg and placed it on his own and said:

"That was _my_ leg."

Kyoya gazed at her with silent embarrassment. He placed his pencil down and quickly grabbed Hitomi's wrists, pushing her down onto the floor.

"Ah!"

"Maybe you should rethink the questions you ask." He said darkly. "Others might get the wrong idea."

"And what do you think you will gain from sleeping with me?" Hitomi asked.

"An heir perhaps?"

"That is if you are able to impregnate me."

"Then I will have to make sure that happens."

"You and I aren't even married yet. If this engagement gets called off, then I would be nothing more than your mistress." Hitomi replied coolly. "Did you really think you would get any merits from this?"

Kyoya let go of Hitomi and sat up. "No, but do you understand?"

"I don't really."

"Sometimes, a person's relationship with another doesn't always have to do with the merits gained from it."


	4. The Question About Marriage

--+--

Chapter 4

The Question About Marriage

It was that time of year again at Ouran… the anticipated Ouran Festival! Everything was picture perfect and ready for the parents. The Host Club had won the race for the Central Salon (yet again), this time, the race had a mythology theme to it. It required physical activity for such tasks like "carrying the weight of the world" (Atlas) and retrieving golden apples during the foot race (Atlanta). It also required the use of brains like when trying to answer a riddle from a Sphinx.

"The strategy was planned by you, Kyoya?" a woman asked.

"Yes, yes it was." He replied pleasantly.

Kyoya and Hitomi were at the Central Salon with their parents, family, and family friends where they were discussing the success of the race.

"It was such a splendid event to watch." Hitomi replied. "I wished I could have been able to participate. I absolutely am fond of all sorts of mythology, especially Greek, Roman, and Norse mythology."

"Oh, Hitomi, if you did participate, I'm sure you could have won the race all by yourself." Kyoya replied with a pleasant smile.

Hitomi chuckled and said, "Kyoya, you're too sweet."

Was it all an act? Yes…and no.

"Such a sweet couple!" A friend of the Itachi family exclaimed.

"It was right to engage Hitomi and Kyoya together." Seiko Itachi replied.

"Yes, they do seem quite taken with each other." Yoshio Ohtori added. Murmur of excitement began going around.

"Yes, they do."

"Possibly one of the best arranged couples in a long time."

"There is no doubt that their time together will be utterly successful."

"If they both have the talent, then they will be successful in becoming the heads of our companies." Seiko deemed.

"Not to mention the powerful companies merged by their marriage." Yoshio added.

Kyoya and Hitomi smiled pleasantly at each other. Their smiles were just for show, and it somehow was able to fool their fathers. They weren't exactly happy, and not exactly indifferent to each other either. After all, the engagement itself was interesting enough. To Kyoya, Hitomi's smile was only a cover up her own laughter. To Hitomi, Kyoya's smile was only to cover up his true thoughts about his fiancée and the engagement. In reality, who could tell what he was thinking? Hitomi wasn't saying a word and neither was Kyoya.

"Emiko." A voice called.

Hitomi turned to find her mother walking towards her. She was tall and slim, only about an inch taller than Hitomi herself. She did not have the dark wavy hair her youngest daughter adorned, but instead, it was straight with flips on the ends. Beside Hitomi's mother were Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin.

"Oh, Mother!" Hitomi cried in surprise. She glanced sideways at her father to find him gazing at his ex-wife with cold indifference.

Kyoya touched Hitomi's arm lightly and quietly said to her, "Emiko?"

"My mother's nickname for me. After all, I always do smile." She replied in the same manner. She grinned at him before turning back. (Emiko is Japanese for 'smiling child'.)

"The Central Salon is as gorgeous as ever. I remember being here when I attended Ouran myself." Her mother replied.

"Miyoko." Seiko acknowledged stiffly.

"…Seiko." Miyoko replied in a same tone.

Kyoya could see beyond the amiable smile his fiancée continued to hold. What he saw was worry that her parents would end up fighting, ultimately, embarrassing and degrading the Itachi family. It wouldn't be hard for that to happen, really. Seiko and Miyoko were already locked in a deathly glare. All that it would take for a fight to ensure was a smile spark, no matter how small it was.

"Emiko, darling, we have some business to discuss later." Miyoko said, now ignoring her former husband.

"What about?"

"I want to engage you to one of Mrs. Hitachiin's sons!" Hitomi's mother proclaimed.

Kyoya watched Hitomi's smile falter. Seiko clutched the glass in his hand tightly. If the atmosphere was any colder or the pressure of his grasp was any tighter, Kyoya was sure the glass would shatter.

"Miyoko, are you still going on about that?" Mrs. Tomoyo Hitachiin asked. "I am telling you, it isn't such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Mother, didn't you get my last letter?" Hitomi asked. "I am already engaged to the youngest Ohtori son. Father arranged it."

"Don't be ridiculous, Emiko. You would benefit much more from a marriage to one of the twins." Miyoko insisted.

"I will not allow that, Miyoko." Seiko added.

"Oh, really?"

"Miyoko, Hitomi's engagement to Kyoya has already been finalized." He commented

"Then perhaps you should _un_-finalize it." She said stubbornly.

Hitomi frowned, her dark blue eyes glaring at her parents. She grabbed their arms and hissed forcefully, "That is enough. Are you trying to degrade and embarrass the Itachi name? If you want to fight, then do it in the privacy of the mansion, not here at Ouran."

Friends and family who had come with Seiko and Yoshio watched Hitomi Itachi lose her temper in a poised manner. Kyoya smirked. Not only was this interesting, but he admired the fact that her temper was much more dignified than his own. In its own way, it fell into the column that made him and her different.

"Debate who I will be engaged to there, but not here, not now at the Ouran Festival. I would prefer not to be arranged who I will be married to lest that I turn out like you." Hitomi continued spitefully.

She turned to Yoshio Ohtori and Tomoyo Hitachiin. "Mr. Ohtori, Mrs. Hitachiin, please come to our estate tomorrow afternoon. You may support and disagree with the decisions and debates of my parents on the subject of my future husband." She requested.

"Certainly. I shall be there." Yoshio agreed.

"Yes, I will too. What time do you wish for us to attend?" Tomoyo asked.

"Seven at night would be an honor. In that case, we may treat you to dinner as well." Hitomi answered.

"If the matter shall be resolved tomorrow evening, I suggest that it would be to our advantage to not talk about the subject at all for the time being." Kyoya said. "It would be best to have fun here at the Festival for now."

* * *

So I've been able to complete this chapter in my 30-minute break from studying for finals. xD Well, the next chapter will be the final one! Wow! xD I had intended the discussion about Hitomi's future husband to be in this chapter, but I felt it had run on long enough so I will be putting that in the final chapter. See you next time! 


	5. Dark Blue

--+--

Chapter 5

Dark Blue

The time dragged on from the remainder of the Ouran Festival until the next day. Hitomi had made sure her parents stayed away from each other lest that they would begin fighting again. It wasn't necessary though. Miyoko and Seiko were keen on the idea of avoiding each other. Kyoya remained with Hitomi for the rest of the night as a sign of support. The Ouran Festival came to an end and Hitomi and her father retreated back to the Itachi estate while her mother went to a hotel. In a nutshell, they can't stand to be in the same room, nonetheless, the same mansion.

The next day arrived, cool and refreshing as ever. Hitomi couldn't help feeling somewhat bitter. Time dragged on, stopping ever once in a while before dragging along slowly once again. Seven in the evening finally came. Gathered in the foyer were Hitomi's mother, Yoshio and Kyoya Ohtori, and Tomoyo Hitachiin.

"Pleasant evening, isn't it?" Seiko asked as he entered the foyer.

"Yes, yes it is." Tomoyo agreed.

"Well, this way to the dining room." The servants took their coats and directed them to the specific room. "I did not expect you to come, Kyoya!"

"Yes, sir, but I insisted that I come to support Hitomi." He replied pleasantly. Was it an act? Again, Kyoya wasn't saying anything.

"Well, I wouldn't allow my daughter to witness our discussion so she is in her room instead, having her dinner on the terrace of her room. I shall have a servant take you to her and arrange a plate for you." Seiko explained.

"Thank you, sir." Kyoya bowed to him and left as a servant came to take him to Hitomi's room.

--+--

"Now, let us begin our dinner and our discussion from last night." Miyoko announced.

"At least, let us to discuss the matter calmly and rationally." Seiko added.

"Allow me to state my position on this entire ordeal, first." Tomoyo said. "While an arranged marriage does has its advantages and disadvantages, I believe that it should be Hitomi's decision on who should marries."

"Yes! Hitomi should decide between Kyoya and one of your boys, Tomoyo! Excellent idea!" Seiko proclaimed.

"You misunderstand me, Seiko." She answered. "I meant that she should have the power to choose the man she wants to marry when she is ready. In other words, no arrange marriage."

"So you will not give your consent for an arranged marriage between Hitomi and either Hikaru or Kaoru?" Miyoko asked.

"Correct. My boys shall decide their future wives whenever they are ready." Tomoyo said calmly.

"… Seiko, why do you want our youngest daughter to marry Yoshio's youngest son?" Miyoko asked reluctantly.

"We all are perfectly aware that both are talented beyond words." He began. "Yoshio and I felt that their talent could easily be unlocked because of the other."

"Yes, that is true. Both share the same qualities – talent, the ability to take control of a situation, highly intelligent, controlling and more." Yoshio responded. "I knew both were controlling and intelligent from the start, but it seems to me they have begin displaying their talent more often when they are with each other. An example of that is when your daughter took control of the situation last night."

"So you think that both are better off with each other." Miyoko replied.

"So to speak, yes."

"I think it would be in our best interest to ask Hitomi and Kyoya if they wish to pursue this engagement." Tomoyo suggested.

"You're right. As Hitomi said herself, she prefers not to be forced into a marriage unless she wants to turn out like us." Seiko said. He turned to one of the awaiting servants. "Please call Hitomi down now."

--+--

Meanwhile, Kyoya was dining with Hitomi on the terrace. Dinner between them was nothing new. The setting had somewhat a romantic air to it, though it seemed like no one noticed.

"Allow me to guess why you came here tonight." Hitomi said. Kyoya inclined his head with agreement. "You thought the spectacle would be terribly interesting and exciting to watch, so you came up with a story on how you merely wanted to come in order to support my being."

Kyoya laughed and said, "Right on the mark!"

"Only, you didn't get the chance to witness the discussion provided that I was not allowed to partake in it."

"Yes, that is true as well."

"Well? Are you dreadfully disappointed?"

"Somewhat, yes. Although, I did want to convey a question of my own for you." Kyoya gave her the devious smile they both shared.

"If you ask, then I suppose I will answer." She returned his smile with one of her own.

"Suppose there weren't any merits in this engagement whatsoever. What would you marry me for instead?" He asked.

"Huh?"

"I told you before. Sometimes, a person's relationship with another doesn't always have to do with the merits involved or gained."

"Had I loved you, I would marry you for that fact alone. But, I am not so that is ruled out. Your smile does not express the thoughts you hide behind it. If I could not see through you (though that would never happen), I would marry you to see your true thoughts. As you wife, I would be entitled to know what you were thinking." Hitomi explained.

"Interesting enough. Anything else?"

"No, but what about you? What would you marry me for if there were no merits to be gained?"

"I would possibly marry you for the same reason." Kyoya replied. "Oh yes. And because of your eyes as well."

"My eyes?"

"Yes. I admit that you have very lovely blue eyes."

Hitomi was surprised enough that she blushed a little. It was the first time Kyoya had seen her flush like that. She did not succumb to Tamaki's pleasant words in their first meeting, but she did so just now when it was his own. Perhaps it was an astonishment that he was talking in this manner to her.

"I can't imagine why you would want to give up on _us_." He continued.

"'Us?'" She asked. "I wonder if there ever was an 'us' in the first place."

"Of course there has. Ever since you transferred to Ouran, there has always been an 'us'." He pointed out.

"Humor me by explaining."

"There has always been an 'us' when we were considered to be two of the smartest in our class. There has always been an 'us' when we considered each other a threat. There has always been an 'us' when we got engaged. And there will always be an 'us' since you and I will always be the Shadow King and Queen." Kyoya explained.

Hitomi stared at him and said nothing.

"Tamaki," he continued, "knows about our current situation. He says that within each arranged marriage there will always be love. The marriage begins with a mutual disdain, before eventually turning into respect, appreciation, affection, and finally, love. You and I already respect each other or we may possibly admire the other's abilities. Why give all that up now when we could pursue more together? It is clear though, that your parents have not been able to grow from that mutual disdain."

Hitomi smiled amusingly at him before laughing softly. "Are you sure Tamaki is the one who said that? I believe those words were your own." She replied tenderly. "Such sweet and kindhearted words! Maybe Tamaki is rubbing off on you, Kyoya."

Kyoya grinned as well. "Maybe he is. Perhaps I should have him rub off on you, too. You will find that he makes you look at life in a much more interesting way." He answered. "But do you understand?"

"I do. Thank you, Kyoya."

A knock came from Hitomi's bedroom door.

"Yes, come in." She ordered.

A servant entered and bowed. "Your parents now request your presence, Miss Hitomi."

--+--

Kyoya and Hitomi entered the dining room together and into the company of Hitomi's parents, Kyoya's father, and the twins' mother.

"You called?"

"Yes, Hitomi." Seiko began. "We have come to the jurisdiction that you will remain engaged to Kyoya."

"But it will be your decision if you want to continue the engagement." Miyoko concluded.

Hitomi smiled and said, "Yes, I do want to continue pursuing this engagement."

"Then I guess that is that." Yoshio finished.

Tomoyo grinned. "I guess, my family and I will await this marriage with great anticipation. We wish you only the best."

--+--

**Epilogue**

**Nine years later…**

Kyoya paced around the foyer of his mansion – his own mansion, not the one he grew up in – his last strand of patience being shredded. He turned to an awaiting servant and said, "Please find Mrs. Ohtori and tell her to hurry up. We are going to be late!"

Before the servant could move, Hitomi's voice said, "There is no need. I'm right here." She was at the top of the stairs, her stomach a considerable size now.

Kyoya and Hitomi went through the rest of Ouran together and into college. They got married at the age of twenty-three, and now, at the age of twenty-six, they were expecting their first child. More like it, triplets. They both succeeded their fathers' business, especially the merged companies. After all, like Seiko Itachi had said before, both were the key to the other's hidden talent.

"I have already determined that it will take only thirty minutes to reach the Suoh's main mansion." Hitomi answered as she slowly wobbled down the stairs. Tamaki's grandmother had passed away the previous year, ultimately, allowing Tamaki to succeed his family. The party was in his name.

"What really gets determined is how fast the pace the car drives at and how bad traffic is." Kyoya countered. "And I have told you before, Hitomi. Do not go upstairs. You are going to over exercise yourself and the babies. I shall have the servants move all of our belongings into one of the ground floor bedrooms."

"Don't worry, Kyoya. I won't over exercise too much. You try being eight months pregnant." She grumbled.

"I would rather not."

Hitomi finally made it down the stairs and joined her husband in the foyer. Kyoya took her hand into his own and kissed it gently. He spotted one of the rings on one of her fingers. "Hey, isn't this that cheap commoner mood ring Tamaki gave you?" He asked.

Hitomi chuckled. "Yes, it is."

"It's currently dark blue."

"Oh, that means I'm happy right now." She answered.

"This ring may say you are happy right now, but what about your eyes? Do they contribute to your current mood as well or your current life with me?" Kyoya asked.

Hitomi smiled happily at him.

"Both."

**Das Ende.**

* * *

Well, there you go! The end of this awesome work! It has been fun (and certainly fast as well)!! By the way, "Das Ende" is German for The End. I don't know why I made it like that, but I like it better than the usual "Fin" or "The End". No sequel! Sorry! It was kind of hard to write out Kyoya's characater without messing him up. xP Well, anyway, review please! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! 


End file.
